warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Moon That Shines on Water
Moon That Shines on Water, more commonly known as Moon, is a pale gray tom. Information Affiliations Current: '''Tribe of Rushing Water (Modern) Names '''Kit: Moon That Shines on Water To-be: 'Moon That Shines on Water Family '''Mother: 'Snow Falling on Stones 'Father: 'Glow of Setting Sun 'Sisters: 'Leaf That Floats on River, Sunshine Between Tree Leaves 'Half-Brother: 'Claw of Mighty Lion 'Half-Sister: 'Reed That Grows by River Education 'Mentor: 'Splash When Fish Leaps Book Appearances '''Living: ''A Forgotten Land'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land :Glow calls for Leaf and Moon and explains to the Clan cats they are their sister Sunshine are to-bes. He also says Moon is learning to be a prey-hunter by Splash. Moon and Leaf pad up and they are introduced to the Clan cats. It's also mentioned their mother is Snow. :As they sort sleeping spaces, Sunshine offers to have hers and Moon's nests since they have extra room and should fit two cats. Moon complains though, saying he never agreed to this. Sunshine points out he doesn't have to because it's already been decided. Moon asks where they will sleep then. Snow sternly tells him that he will sleep on the floor next to them and not complain because they are doing it for their guests. Moon mutters that is stupid and wonders off. Sunshine and the Clan cats follow after her. Sunshine points out Moon's nest and Leafpool and Birchfall curl up into it. The Tribe cat grumbles and sits down next to the nest. :When the Clan cats make the return trip, they stop by the Tribe. Moon complains that they have a fifth cat to find room for now. The fifth cat, Poppy, is introduced to the Tribe cats, including Moon. Sunshine suggests finding them a place to rest and Moon announces his not giving up his nest again. Leaf explains he doesn't need to since they have some in the main cave. Moon asks why he had to give up his nest last time and Sunshine says she thought it would be nicer to put barriers between the noisy waterfall and the Clan cats, since they are not used to it. Trivia Interesting Facts *A Warrior cat name generator was used to get his name.Revealed by the author *He has five types of blood: ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, , SkyClan and Tribe. Mistakes *His parents are aunt and nephew and the author apologizes for the mix-up. Character Pixels Moon.kit.png|Kit Version Moon.to-be.png|To-Be Version Kin Members '''Mother: ' :Snow Falling on Stones: 'Father: ' :Glow of Setting Sun: 'Sister: ' :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Leaf That Floats on River: 'Half-Sister: ' :Reed That Grows by River: 'Half-Brother: ' :Claw of Mighty Lion: '''Grandmother: :Wind That Blows Across Grass: :Night of No Stars: Grandfather: ''' :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Sheer Path Beside Waterfall: '''Great-Grandmothers: :Sheer Path Beside Waterfall: :Brook Where Small Fish Swim: Great-Grandfathers: :Night of No Stars: :Stormfur: Great-Great-Grandfather: :Graystripe: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Silverstream: :Unnamed she-cat: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Patchpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page :Crookedstar: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Willowbreeze:: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Shellheart: :Reedfeather: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Rainflower: :Fallowtail: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Willownose:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Reedshine: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :Appledusk: Aunts: :Wind That Blows Across Grass: :Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain: Uncle: ''' :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: '''Great-Aunts: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Snow Falling on Stones: :Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain: Great-Half-Aunts: :Swoop of Chestnut Hawk:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Moss that Grows by River: Great-Great-Uncles: :Talon Of Swooping Eagle: :Teller of the Pointed Stones: Great-Great-Aunt: :Feathertail: Great-Great-Half-Uncle: :Bumblestripe: Great-Great-Half-Aunts: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Unnamed tom:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Redtail: :Oakheart: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Graypool: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Daisytoe: :Shyheart: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Applefrost: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Patchkit:Revealed on A letter :Larchkit: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Petalkit: Cousins: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Reed That Grows by River: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Two unnamed kits: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe: :Leafkit: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Sandstorm:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Jayfeather: :Lionstar: :Hollyleaf: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Perchkit: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: : Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Sparkheart: :Alderfoot: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Squirreltail: :Icepelt: :Mistypelt: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Tigerheart: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt:Revealed on Kate's blog :Strikeclaw: :Softkit: :Palekit: :Pinekit: :Sootpelt: :Stonefoot: :Blackheart: :Ivystem: :Toadpuddle: :Boulderfoot: :Specklepelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Graypool's Unnamed tabby kit: :Morningkit: :Splashkit: :Molepaw: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Cherryfall: :Robinfeather: :Deerfur: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Hollytuft: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Sorrelstripe: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Whitestorm: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Sorreltail: :Sunfish: :Frogleap: :Vixenkit: :Grasskit: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Quotes Sunshine: '"''You can have Moon and I’s nests. There’s extra room in each, so you can probably fit two in each." '''Moon: ''"Hey! I never agreed to that!"'' Sunshine: '"''You don’t have to. It’s been decided." 'Moon: '"Well, where do we sleep?!" 'Snow: '"You can sleep on the stone floor next to them. And not complain about it because you’re doing it for our guests." 'Moon: '"That’s just stupid." –Sunshine, Moon and Snow about resting spaces for the Clan cats (A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 12) '''Sunshine: '"Let’s find a place for you five to sleep." '''Moon: ''"I’m not giving up my nest again!"'' Leaf: '"''You don’t have to. We have some nests out here in the main cave." '''Moon: ''"Then why did we give them our nests last time?"'' –Moon, Sunshine and Leaf about resting spaces for the Clan cats (''A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 18) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Males Category:To-be Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Tribe Cat Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Kit Category:Clanless Cats